Reborn
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Aku setia menghitung setiap detik yang kita lewati bersama. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini percuma. Aku akan terus menghargai dan menikmati setiap waktuku bersamamu. Karena dulu—saat aku enggan melakukannya—aku menyesal. Aku ingin menghafalkan tiap sudut wajahmu, tiap detil ekspresimu, setiap hal tentangmu. Agar nanti, aku bisa mengenangnya dengan lebih baik lagi


Kau tersenyum melihatku. Sungguh, telah lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu. Walau sudah belasan tahun kita tidak bertemu, rasanya wajahmu tetap teduh seperti biasa. Dan, hei! Apakah aku tidak salah melihat? Ada orang lain di sekitarmu. Beberapa dari mereka sepertinya masih kukenal.

Kau mengangkatku, memeluk tubuhku dengan telapak tanganmu. Kau membungkusku dengan selimut tebal, menggendongku. Kau membiarkanku melihat seorang wanita yang telentang di kasur, tersenyum biru pucat. Sungguh, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya yang telah mengantarku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku berbalik, heran melihatmu yang mengeluarkan air mata. Kumohon, jangan menangis.

"Oek...oek..." Aku ikut menjerit, memaksamu untuk menyeka air di sudut matamu. Hei, aku benci tangisanmu.

Kau tersenyum kembali, mendekapku erat dan mengelus pipiku. Kau menimangku, mengecup keningku. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat berbahagia. Orang-orang di sekitarmu mengangguk, tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata. Ada pula yang menyentuh pundakmu. Kau membalikkan tubuhku, tersenyum. Kau berbisik merdu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama..."

.

.

.

Naara's Naruto Fanfic :

**REBORN**

An Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, the owner of Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku setia menghitung setiap detik yang kita lewati bersama. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini percuma. Aku akan terus menghargai dan menikmati setiap waktuku bersamamu. Karena dulu—saat aku enggan melakukannya—aku menyesal. Aku ingin menghafalkan tiap sudut wajahmu, tiap detil ekspresimu, setiap hal tentangmu. Agar nanti, aku bisa mengenangnya dengan lebih baik lagi—setidaknya tidak seburuk dulu.

Kau membiarkanku tumbuh bersamamu. Kau memelukku, mengecup kening dan pipiku, mengacak rambutku, menggendongku, bernyanyi untukku, dan yang paling indah—tersenyum untukku.

Tahun-tahun indah kulewati bersamamu. Aku bersyukur bisa kembali menemanimu, menjagamu. Sebelumnya, aku merasa cemas akan dirimu. Terlebih, saat kau menikah. Tak tahukah kau betapa frustrasiku di sana? Orang-orang yang datang membawa potongan-potongan berita, membuatku makin penasaran. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, aku bisa membuktikan potongan-potongan berita itu, di sini.

Saat musim semi, aku bahagia saat kau mengecup kelopak bunga sakura di pipiku, saat aku separuh terlelap di pangkuanmu. Sungguh, aku hanya bersandiwara. Aku benar-benar merasakan jemarimu yang menyentuh wajahku, juga kecupan selembut kupu-kupumu yang hinggap di pipiku. Tak pernah kuduga, aku akan merindukan saat kau memainkan rambutku seperti ini. Tertawa dan membelainya lembut.

Ketika musim panas, kita tertawa saat saling mengejar di ladang bunga matahari. Tinggiku tak sepantaran dengan bunga-bunga besar itu. Aku tetap tersenyum saat terjatuh dan tubuhku terselip di antara bunga-bunga besar itu. Karena aku tahu, kau akan datang dan memelukku.

Waktu musim gugur, kau mengajakku memilih benang. Kau akan merajut di dipan, dan aku berusaha menumpuk semua daun kering di sudut halaman. Tak begitu mudah memang, dengan tubuhku yang baru berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat melempar tubuhku ke tumpukan itu, membuat suara jenaka hingga kau tertawa.

Tepat musim dingin, syalmu selesai. Aku memakainya sepanjang musim. Hangat dan penuh cinta. Salju bukanlah semua kegembiraannya. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan boneka salju dan seluncur es. Aku sudah senang ikut denganmu duduk di dipan, ditemani cokelat hangat. Kau akan menatap setiap salju, dan itu sangat indah bagiku.

Tak kurasakan, telah satu dekade kita bersama. Kau mulai mengajariku jurus ninja. Kuakui, itu sangat terlambat dibanding yang kita alami dulu. Walaupun begitu, aku senang melihatmu menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa kau masih kuat—dan semoga kelak lebih dari itu.

Aku tak jenuh untuk berkata, aku selalu bahagia. Tawa dan senyummu adalah semangatku—masih seperti dulu. Hanya satu hal yang kusayangkan. Saat kau mulai tak kuat menopang tubuh dengan kakimu, saat tubuhku telah sekian dekade ada di sini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku takut luar biasa. Senyummu masih terkembang—dengan susah payah—untuk menghiburku.

Kabar-kabar depresif beruntun membuatmu terpukul. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu sedih sepanjang waktu, dan kau tahu itu. Tangan kita bertautan, mata saling menatap. Aku tahu kau berusaha tersenyum di balik lapisan air mata dan kesedihanmu. Aku tahu kau sekarang hanya memilikiku, setelah semua orang yang kaucintai mendahului. Aku tahu kau tidak tahan barang sekejap pun lagi dengan tubuh gemetarmu, tapi kau berusaha untukku.

Aku takut.

Aku takut kau pergi, meninggalkanku. Aku takut kita berpisah lagi. Aku takut penyakit-penyakit menggerogoti jiwamu. Aku takut, sungguh.

Dalam cahaya lilin, aku memeluk tubuh ringkihmu di atas _futon_, menangis di dadamu. Tanganmu yang tak bisa membelaiku, digantikan oleh senyummu. Aku menghafal seluruh waktu kita. Kusebutkan tiap detilnya dalam bisikku di telingamu. Kau tersenyum, berusaha tertawa. Aku tahu waktumu semakin dekat.

Dadaku berdegup kencang.

Kau tak punya banyak waktu. Dengan bibir bergetar, kuucapkan setiap ingatanku—tentang hidupku yang dulu. Kau terkejut, matamu membulat. Kau menangis dengan senyum di wajahmu, menceracau tanpa suara. Kau menggerakkan tangan, menggenggam tanganku.

Aku benar-benar takut.

Kau menggerakkan bibir pucatmu, meremas tanganmu. Air mataku meledak, aku mengecup keningmu lama—sama seperti kecupan pengantar tidurmu. Aku tak kuasa menangkap seluruh kalimatmu. Hanya kata terakhir yang membuatku sesak.

Aku akan ikut terbujur kaku setelah ini—aku tahu itu. Bersama nama yang kumiliki dulu dan yang kauberikan, aku bersyukur akan bersamamu di sana. Selamanya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menamainya siapa, Hinata?"

Ah, itu Naruto. Dia tampak hebat sekarang. Aku kembali menatapmu, menunggu nama yang akan kau sebutkan dari bibir indahmu.

Kau tersenyum, menimangku dengan senyum terbaikku. Sungguh, aku bahagia.

"Neji."

.

.

.


End file.
